


Snow Dusted Fun

by ericsonclan



Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [30]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: The monsters gather around for some winter fun.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata/Minnie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Sophie & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699969
Kudos: 4





	Snow Dusted Fun

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Minnie could feel her feathers prickling as a cool winter breeze rushed past her, causing her body to shiver slightly. Even with a coat and hat it still felt chilly to the harpy. A loud sneeze drew her attention over to her twin who let out a twitter while shaking her head.

“It sure is cold out today, huh?” Sophie smiled over at her sister.

“Yeah,” Minnie nodded in agreement. “But it's also really pretty,” The harpy’s icy blue eyes glanced up at the sky where snowflakes started to slowly drift down.

Sophie stuck out her tongue and let a snowflake stick to it. “Wintertime is always so nice.” The twins continued to walk down the street, their talons disappearing into the snow as they made their way to their destination. Minnie nervously checked her watch for a moment. When she glanced up she saw a teasing smile on her sister’s face.

“I just want to make sure we’re on time.” Minnie’s sentence made Sophie let out a small chuckle.

“We’re fine, the berry fields aren't far from here. Besides, it’s not the end of the world if we’re a bit late. It’s not like everyone else is gonna be standing there waiting for us.”

“True,” Minnie’s pace quickened though as she led the way down the sidewalk that led to destination. Sophie jogged to keep up only to skid to a halt when Minnie paused. Following her sister’s gaze, she noticed what had caused her to stop in her tracks. 

There, standing a few feet away from them was Renata, her face and hair snow-dusted. Her head tilted this way and that while her ears twitched. The huldra’s focus was completely on the pile of snow in front of her. Without warning she leapt high in the air before landing in the snow mound with a soft thud, her tail falling to the side as the top half of her body had already disappeared under the snow. 

The twin harpies watched in silence, waiting for the huldra to emerge from the snow. After a few seconds Renata’s head popped out, completely covered with snow. She looked giddy with joy after that snow jump. It didn’t take long for her eyes to catch sight of the twins, however, and as soon as she did she scampered over their way. 

“Min!” Renata ran forward and wrapped her arms around Minnie, nuzzling her still snow-covered head against Minnie’s, causing a shiver to run down the harpy’s spine. 

“Hey, Ren.” Minnie smiled down at her girlfriend with a shy blush. “Having fun snow diving?”

“Mmhmm,” Renata smiled, her sharp teeth shining brightly “But it’s gonna be even more fun now that you’re here. We get to enjoy my favorite season together!”

“I thought you said your favorite season was autumn,” Sophie’s voice drew her best friend’s attention. 

“Yeah, it was, but now that it's winter time that’s changed!” Renata’s tail curled into the shape of a question mark. “There’s nothing like snow!” Her smile grew at the thought before she held onto Minnie’s hand and started guiding her forward. “Come on, we can’t waste a second now that you two are here! I was getting bored with just Violet for company.”

“Vi’s here?” Sophie looked around the fields to see if she could see her friend when they spotted her. The werewolf was in the midst of digging within the snow. A substantial amount of snow had been dug up and flung behind her. The werewolf’s tail wagged excitedly as she continued to dig the hole. After a second Violet stopped and glanced up, her ears covered with snow, when she felt eyes on her. In an instant the werewolf’s tail went flat, clearly embarrassed that she let her hunting instincts take over. Shaking off the snow, Violet made her way over to Sophie, moving past Renata who had run off holding Minnie’s hand with promises of making the best snow angels.

“Hey, Vi.” Sophie smiled warmly over at her best friend.

“Hey,” Violet mumbled. Her tail was slowly swaying back and forth at the sight of her friend.

“Is it just you and Ren here?” Sophie’s question made the werewolf’s pale green eyes glance up.

Violet gave a short nod.

“Well, since Minnie and Renata are busy,” Sophie looked over and watched as Minnie started to make a snow angel, happy chirps escaping her lips as Renata joined in making her own beside her, “Wanna make a snow fort?”

“Sure,” Violet shrugged; her tail wagged even faster now. Sophie let out an excited twitter and ran over to a spot on the snow that neither the huldra or werewolf had messed with their hunting. 

“Okay, so I’m thinking of big walls that go in a circle.” Sophie’s hands mapped out the idea. Violet nodded along. Soon the two friends were working on their snow fort. They talked about how this would give them an advantage when the others showed up for a snowball fight. 

Both of them seemed excited at the idea and continued to work when more monsters began to show up. Violet’s ears immediately perked when she saw Prisha making her way towards the field while she spoke with Clementine. The vampire’s eyes soon met the werewolf’s, causing both of their faces to instantly brighten. Wordlessly Violet left the harpy alone to work on the snow fort as she made her way to Prisha.

“Hello, Violet.” Prisha smiled, her fangs sticking out ever so slightly. 

“Hey, Prisha.” Violet’s tail energetically wagged at the sight of her girlfriend.The werewolf looked over at Clementine who was busy making sure her hat was securely on her head. “Hey, Clem.”

The human stopped in her task and offered a smile. “Hey, Violet. Seems like you and Soph have already been hard at work.” Clementine gestured over to where the snow fort stood. The harpy gave a determined crow as she placed a huge pile of snow on to the snow fort then a happy chirp only to be stopped when a snowball hit her square in the face.

Renata’s laughter made it clear that she was the culprit as her tail curled into the shape of a question mark once again, a mischievous grin on her face. Sophie shook her head wildly and gave a glare that lasted for only a moment before she formed a snowball and tossed it at the huldra, nearly knocking her over with it. 

“Well, it seems like things are already getting crazy,” Prisha stated.

“Oh, are we late?” Louis’ charming voice drew Clementine’s attention. Her eyes brightened in an instant when she noticed her boyfriend who was strolling forward with Marlon. The frankenstein seemed just as happy to see his girlfriend as he jogged ahead and planted a quick kiss on Clementine's cheek. The couple were completely caught up in the moment of the kiss, only snapping out when the dullahan spoke.

“Looks like Sophie needs my help,” Marlon double-checked his scarf that secured his head in place before running forward. “Sophie!”  
The harpy paused in her attacks on the huldra and looked over at her boyfriend. Her eyes danced with happiness when they looked at him. 

“Ready to kick some ass?” Marlon asked, sliding behind the protection of the half-built snow fort.

“Yeah, let’s do it!” Sophie packed together a snowball and tossed it over at Renata. The huldra let out another fox-like laugh when the snowball missed. Sophie was about to send another attack when a snowball hit her face. Shaking her head, she saw that Minnie was the one who threw it, a competitive smile on her face as she looked at her twin.

“Oh, it’s on now!” Sophie gave a war chirp and soon the two couples were in an all-out war, tossing snowballs and trying to get the upper hand in the never-ending snow battle. 

“Well they seem locked in a fierce battle. So how about the four of us build snowmen!” Louis suggested, a bright smile on his face as he looked over at the others.

“I’d love that,” Clementine replied, intertwining her fingers with the frankenstein’s. 

“Sounds fun,” Prisha added and looked over at her girlfriend. “Right, Violet?”

“Sure,” Violet gave a small smile, her tail still moving back and forth happily. With the others’ confirmation, Louis guided them over to a spot and got down on his knees to begin to build the snowman. As soon as he started to roll the bottom third of the snowman Clementine joined him. The couple pushed the base together, working as a team to make the best snowman. Violet ran off for a moment while Prisha began to build the snowman. The werewolf soon returned carrying sticks for both sets of snowmen. Prisha and Violet talked amongst themselves as they worked to push the base in place before starting on the next part. Ruby and Aasim were the last to appear at the field, slowly walking forward hand in hand. They’d showed up around the time that both couples had nearly finished their second section of the snowman.

“Sorry we’re late,” Ruby flashed an apologetic grin. “My pa needed help with something in preparations for the holidays.”

“Ruby! Aasim!” Louis smiled wildly. “You two made it just in time to help finish making the snowmen!” 

The dryad and fire elemental seemed relieved that they hadn’t missed out on all the fun as they strolled over. Both of them began to work on Clementine and Louis‘ snowman. Luckily Aasim had gotten special-made gloves so his hands didn’t melt the snow and in turn the liquidated snow didn’t harm his skin. Ruby and Clementine started talking about holiday traditions as they lifted up the final section of the snowman onto the other balls of snow. Meanwhile Aasim and Louis were debating on what sort of face the snowman should have. 

“I don’t see why it can't have buck teeth.” Louis huffed, placing his hands on his hips.

“Because I don’t know how it would be possible with the items we have to do it.” Aasim countered, his flames flickering with annoyance.

“Well, fine. But we’re giving it dreadlocks.” 

“I... “ Aasim sighed. “Sure we can just put a lot of sticks on the head.”

“Yes!” Louis pulled victoriously on the sides of his coat. “Violet, I’m gonna need help finding more sticks!”

The werewolf glanced over, annoyed that she was cut off from her conversation with Prisha. “Louis, you can find your own sticks.”

“But you have a secret sixth sense about where they are. A stick sense.”

Violet stared at her best friend, unimpressed by his pun. She was about to respond when a stray snowball hit the werewolf in the face. 

Everyone stopped in that moment, their eyes wandering over to the huldra who looked somewhat apologetic although her grin made it unclear how sincere it was. Wordlessly Violet leaned over and gathered snow, patting it into a snowball and chucking it over at Renata. The snowball hit the huldra, breaking into smaller pieces. Some of which slipped into her gloves. Renata danced around from the cold for a minute before dramatically pointing a finger at the werewolf. “You’ve just declared war on the wrong canine.”

“I don’t care about your stupid-”

Before Violet could say anything more another snowball flew towards her. But instead of hitting the original target it ended up hitting Prisha. Violet’s eyes widened before she looked back at the huldra. A small growl escaped her lips as she sprinted forward to join the snowball fight. It was a fierce fight that ended with all members of the snowball fight collapsed on the ground as they caught their breath. After a minute Violet got up and sat under a tree to get some space when she noticed Prisha walking over. 

“Mind if I join you?” The vampire asked with a small smile.

“No,” Violet’s tail whacked wildly against the tree as Prisha joined her side. The two silently watched as Louis and Clementine were busy having a snow angel contest against Marlon and Sophie. Slowly Violet reached out her hand and wrapped it around Prisha. The sudden warmth surprised the vampire for a moment but she soon scooted closer to her girlfriend. 

Prisha let out a content sigh as she let her head rest on top of Violet’s. Being a vampire meant that she was always cold, the wintertime only making her even chillier than usual. But Violet was always warm. Being a werewolf meant that she had a natural body heat that never faded no matter how cold it was. It was always comforting to Prisha to be near Violet but to have this added warmth during the winter was a pleasant bonus. The two sat in content silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying each others’ presence. 

“Ahhh,” Louis’ voice suddenly appeared to the right of Violet. “You really are toasty!” 

“Louis,” Violet looked over in surprise, her eyes hardening with annoyance. “Why are you leaning on me?”

The frankenstein looked at her with a pout. “I’m cold and everyone else is already hogging Aasim.” Louis pointed over at the fire elemental who was surrounded by the others. All of them held out their hands around the monster who seemed annoyed by the whole turn of events. 

“Well, then wait for your turn or something.” Violet pushed Louis away. 

“Come on, Vi.”

“No.” The werewolf said simply.

“But you let Prisha sit next to you.” Louis argued.

“Because she’s my girlfriend,” Violet shot back with a small frown when she saw Louis was unconvinced, still trying to win this conversation.

“And I’m your best friend! Marlon would do it for me.” Louis put his hands on his hips.

“Then go to Marlon.” Violet muttered. The pair of friends continued to bicker as the vampire stared over at the group surrounding Aasim, curious at what was happening with the fire elemental.

“How much longer do I have to stand here?” Aasim asked, his flames flickering lightly.

“If you could stay still for just another minute, that would be great, “ Clementine smiled apologetically at her friend.

“So warm,” Renata grinned as she held out her hands. Minnie nodded in agreement, a content smile on her face. Aasim let out a tired sigh.

“Aww, Aasim, you can’t blame them for wanting the warmth.” Ruby smiled lovingly at her boyfriend. “Since you’re such a hottie.”

That sentence set the fire elemental’s heart aflame. The flames surrounding his body shot out, causing the other monsters to yelp in fright as they leapt backwards. Sophie landed in a pile of snow with an alarmed chirp. The harpy’s head popped up, her eyes widening when she saw that the fire had gotten to one of her feathers. With frantic breaths Sophie was able to get the flame out and fell back with a sigh, only to be surprised when she saw Marlon’s head was lying on the snow beside her. 

“Marlon!” Sophie got up to her feet and carefully cradled her boyfriend’s head. 

“Hey, Soph,” Marlon blinked a few times, still shaken by the jump.

“Where did your body end up?” Sophie looked around, her blue eyes searching the snow before they stopped on Marlon’s form. It was struggling to get up by itself and was crawling around aimlessly in search of its head. The translucent misty blue vapors swirled around above his neck, humming lowly as Marlon’s body continued to search. 

Sophie ran over and with the help of Clementine got Marlon back on his feet. Carefully the harpy placed the dullahan’s head back in place. Sophie smiled at Marlon then moved her hands to help secure the scarf around his neck. “Gotta make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“Yeah,” Marlon gave a short nod. “But nothing bad happened this time.”

“I am _so_ sorry,” Aasim’s face was hidden behind his hands as he apologized. “I should’ve been able to contain my flames better.”

“Nah, you’re fine,” Marlon gave a reassuring smile over to his friend.

“Yeah, it just made everything extra toasty,” Sophie added with a grin. The other monsters soon gathered around.

“Are you okay, Marlon?” The frankenstein was clearly concerned for his best friend, brushing the excess snow off his coat.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just…” Marlon paused, his nose scrunching up before he let out a loud sneeze, causing his head to shift slightly out of place. Sophie lifted up her hands to help readjust her boyfriend’s head. “Just cold.”

Everyone seemed to be in the same boat as the dullahan. Suddenly the frankenstein let out an excited gasp. “Why don’t we head over to my place and we can have some hot chocolate?”

“Really?” Minnie looked surprised. “Isn’t your dad strict about guests?”

“Yeah, but he’s away for the weekend so it’s totally cool. I just need to make a call and a car will come get us.”

The others talked about it amongst themselves for a few minutes then all agreed to the suggestion. Louis beamed at the news and made the call. Once that was done the monsters all headed towards the main street, the different couples walking hand in hand as they made their way to a warm house and hot holiday drinks. 


End file.
